The Secret Society
by SimonSevilleLuv
Summary: Have you ever believed in supernatural powers or capabilities that most people hate or even try to kill off your people. Read this story and experience the fortunate and unfortunate events the chipmunks will have to go through to finally be excepted in this world.
1. Chapter 1

The secret society: chapter 1 The Introduction

My name is Alvin Seville. My family is made up of four people, including myself, I have two brothers, Simon and Theodore, and a father figure named Dave. Me and my brother's story begun when we had our first individual breaths. Our mom gave birth to us in a shabby old cabin deep down in the woods. Our parents couldn't afford to take us to the hospital, so instead they decided to have our births take place their. Our parents had friends who were willing to help with our mom after the fact.

A week or so later our dad told our mom that he was going out to the store to get more food and supplies with the little scrap of money he managed to muster. As he left he swiftly slung a bag over his shoulders without our mom taking notice and casually closing the door behind him, little did she know that he was never coming back. An hour went by then two and three until the sun started to set in the frezzing cold winter air, by this time our mom was already drowned with worry. She tried contacting friends but no one knew where he was. She quickly dialed 911. When the operator picked up she couldn't hold it in any longer she broke down crying as she explained to the operator her burden and what he looked like. As the operator wrote all this down she quickly noticed the this man was the same exact male who was shot multiple times in the head and chest reasons being that he didn't sell enough drugs to give to an unknown druglord who police been after for months.

As the operator brung herself to explain to our mom the true colors of this tragedy she as well tried her best to stay professional. She told our mom the whole story our mom becoming more and devastated and shocked by the second. After the tragic news her mind quickly turned towards me and my brothers sleeping in our cribs. she walked over to our closet tears in her eyes and swung the closet door opened and pulled out a huge baby blue bag and started rumaging through the closet throwing in our things in there clothes,shoes,socks, bottles, and everything else that we needed where we were going. By this time me and my brothers were awake not crying but looking at our mother an occastional giggle every now and then from watching her franctically go through the closet.

Our mother took us out of our cribs one by one putting us in our coats,hats,and shoes each the color of our personalities: red,blue, and green. After our mom made sure we were covered up and warm she put us all in the same crib like stroller and threw a blanket over us all. She blew out all the candles put on her own coat grabbed our huge baby bag and we were off.

After walking five miles our mother was at the bus stop with only 3.26 in her pocket. She sat on the bench our stroller right beside her, already have we began to cry from hunger and the scolding cold of the winter night frezzing our cheeks. our mother had no choice but to pull the cover higher up on our bodies which did the charm, but we were still hungry. Our mom dug through our baby bag and found our milk bottles. The only problem now was she had no hot water to heat the milk up with. "Darnit" she muttered under her breath. As if on cue the bus finally rolled up. Our mom swiftly zipped up the bag and carried half dragged our stroller into the our mom put in the money and took a seat in the back. We were still crying like crazy, so using the air vent on the bus she warmed up our milk bottles and testing on her wrist to make sure it was warm enough, which surprizingly they were, she fed them to us which took us out in a long slumber.

We rode the bus for maybe three or four hours during the ride our mom as well as us fell asleep. Soon the bus driver stopped the bus in another town he woke up our mother and politely told her this is as far as I can go. she took the bag and us off the bus thanking the busdriver as she did so. Before the busdriver left he made sure we were all okay before herself near a neighborhood she ventured on with us into the neighborhood. She walked through looking, observing each door until finally she found a house that seemed warm and welcoming. The house was an off-white color with a red door and a light coming from only one room. Our mother walked up to the door and knocked three times a few seconds later a caucasion male with black hair, dark brown eyes, and the height of an average male stood in front of her.

He had a confused expression on his face as he looked at the woman in front of him and the babies as well. He was about to ask the lady what she wanted but before he could say anything our mom imediately introduced herself and why she was their. "Hello my name is Vinny Celtric, and I know your wondering I'm doing here on your doorstep, okay I know this might sound crazy but I want you to take my babies and raise them as your own."She said this as tears began to build up in her eyes. There was a moment of silence, then finally..." But you don't even know me. For all you know I could be some murderer or even a rapist."

"Tell me your name."Our mother commanded "David Seville but people call me Dave for short." He said a little weary of telling her his name but that feeling was imediately washed away when he saw tears streaming down her face. "Why can't you take them to a foster home or an adoption center?" Dave asked "Because I don't want to let them go completely. I have so much stuff I have to deal with and put back together, and I don't want them to witness me like this and..." She broke down and started to cry "Okay okay I'll take them in if thats what you like." Dave said " thank you so much" She said as she gave him the huge baby bag and pushed the stroller in. Before Dave could ask any questions she gave him an folder filled with all the things he needed to know about us and then she was off, with no other words Dave pushed the crib like stroller deeper into th house. When he shut the door he slammed it accidently startling us awake we didn't reconigze the smell or sense our mother near by and began to cry. "This is going to be a long night." Dave muttered to himself

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!1 I understand if you thought it was a little boring at certain points, but I'll make sure to make the next chapter interesting.


	2. Chapter 2:Demons and Angels Acadamy

The Secret Society: chapter 2 Welcome to Demons and Angels acadamy

You may be wondering how I told you the whole story about me and my brother's mom,when I was just a new born that did nothing but eat and sleep. The answer to your question is my brother Simon, he has the ability to look into the past, present, and future he can also travel from this life and next and pull lifes back with him. Nobody knows what category he fits in. Angel, fallen angel,demon, sorcerer... nobody knows, as for Theodore and me we are in totally different categories. His a fallen angel, he can self-mutilate himself and not feel the pain but the person his looking directly at can he can also hear peoples thoughts that are around him. For me well... I'm a demon,and I have multiple powers. I'm able to catch things on fire with my hazel eyes, turn my arms and legs into deadly weapons, control people's minds and actions.

Now that you know who we are I might as well tell you how we deal with this blessing and burden. We go to a school called Demons and Angels Acadamy that Dave enrolled us in when he first took note of our powers which we gained during puberty. Demons and Angels Acadamy takes in and teaches angels, fallen angels, demons, sorcerers, wizards, and of course witches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took Alvin at least fifteen minutes to get up "Alvin, what is taking so long!" Dave yelled "Dave chill, I'll be down in a minute!" Alvin replied, Dave let out a sigh as he continue to set the table while Theodore cooked breakfast and Simon sat at the table with a book about the seven wonders in his lap, however he wasn't reading the book just staring down at it completely zoned out.

"Hey Si are you alright?" Theodore asked, Theodore's voice made Simon snap out of his trance "Yeah, yeah I'm alright just had a vision." "Oh yeah, what was it about?" Dave asked "NOTHING!" Simon yelled startling both Dave and Theodore "I'm sorry. The vision I had took place in the near future and it was about one of the kids at school pulling a harsh prank on me in a few days. Thats all." Simon explained "Who is it?" Theodore asked "Theo, please I don't want to talk about this right now."

Its Ryan, isn't it? Theodore pressed, he tried to read Simon's mind but found it very cloudy and hard to understand. Which he found extremely odd. "Okay Theodore thats enough I'm sure Simon can use his powers to watch out for this Ryan kid." Dave said, Simon faintly smiled at this. "What is taking...ALVINNNN!" Dave muttered then screamed "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Alvin replied practically galloping down the stairs and sitting down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Theodore and simon were already done with their breakfast while Alvin was trying to swallow down his last few bites. "Hurry up Alvin we're going to be late" Simon said while slinging his back pack over his shoulder. "Right behind ya" Alvin said grabbing his back pack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Alvin, Simon, and Theodore made it to school they went their seperate ways Alvin to mythology, Simon to potions class, and Theodore to telekinetics. After a full day of using their powers a bit better and learning about their colleagues powers as well. At the end of the day they all had the same class together, shape-shift history.

"Hey guys did you hear, theres a new student, and shes a girl" Alvin said with a mischiveous smirk. "Like you would have a chance with her." Theodore teased "Shut up, Theo!" Theodore rolled his eyes at Alvin's response "Do you know who it is Simon?" Alvin asked before Simon could respond Mr. Vandenburg silenced the class with a cloud of smoke.

"Good afternoon class" he said in a bellowing voice "In case you haven't heard we have a new student here at Demons and Angels acadamy." As Mr. Vandenburg continued he opened the door "In case you haven't seen or met her here she Jeanette Miller." opened the door and there stood a girl with dark brown hair that had golden natural highlights that split down her back, porceline white skin, and vibrant violet eyes that glowed behind her violet rimmed glasses, she wore a dress that was silver along with ankle boots, and finally the part of her dress that wasn't covered by the dress showed huge, fluffy wings that portruded from her back.

"And she is a gaurdian angel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! As you can see I left a cliffhanger for you guys so yeah, chapter 3 is coming out soon til' then see ya!**


End file.
